Cold Heart
by Dark Lord Link
Summary: Written a while back, not very well put together in its whole plot. I'm debating re-writing it or simply deleting it.


**A/N**: I don't know where I get these ideas from, but I need to do something to get inspired for 'Legend of Link' and the other fictions I'm working on right now. This will be a spin off, a what if, if you will. Inspired by others and is reference to my upcoming chapter for my SC and LoZ crossover. This is my same Link I am using in that story except his armor has no design and he did do the quest for Soul Edge already, he looks exactly like OOT Link (Just look at my icon and ignore the designs on his armor, its all black in this story, no designs), but this may be my most hardest Link I will write, bitter to the core and hard as steel. Know his theme song? Con Air Theme 00:00/00:46, that's his theme! Now that's a bad to the bone thing there lads! Sooo…Yeah…I'm questioning my mental condition right now for this.( Jk! XD) Some things like character age may be incorrect but that was purposely done. May seem like a Soul Calibur and Zelda crossover, but it isn't. If anything, the Soul Calibur scene is going to be for another story I plan on doing, actual events in the plot and what not. This takes place after that and is more of a What if for the possibility that Link doesn't find Ms. Right in there. Enjoy!

**Cold Heart**

He stood in the shadows, waiting, watching. He bore black armor that was plain but thick, trimmed with dark grey outlines, a black tunic, dark blue almost black undergarments, black thick leather arm-guards attached to fingerless gloves with a thick pad protecting the back of his hands, black leather boots exactly like his old ones, a long black cape, a strange pointed hat covered the back of his head, his eyes were as cold as a glacier, they were a silver blue color, they looked dead and tired yet as strong as the mightiest mountain, his handsome face was set in a stern and emotionless expression, his hair was a golden color, he had long pointed ears, an enchanted pouch at his belt, and a sword with a royal blue hilt and beyond beautiful blade in a gold and blue sheath on his back-left shoulder under his cape, and he stood at 6 feet tall. This was Link. Hero of Time, Masks, Seasons, Winds, Souls, Twilight, and Ages. Known in several other worlds, and numerous countries. Now they all call him…'The Black Knight'. This new reputation was widely known. Possibly more over his previous titles.

He had been fighting all his life starting from the age of ten, non-stop. Because of this, his once warm nature, light mood, will to help others, and his caring devotion eventually died around the age of 14. He was now a very bitter warrior of immense power, skill, and wisdom. He defeated all his nemesis and pleased all his superiors to the letter. But he despises his title and life, so much, that anyone who called him 'hero' was either cut down with no remorse, or told to "Go to hell". it all depended on how bitter his mood was at the time. He even he once attempted to take his life, but for the first time in his life, failed.

Ever since destroying a blade that consumed souls in another world, to which he left with no one knowing for simply because his task and purpose there was done and he cared not of relationships of any kind anymore, he had avoided Hyrule, his homeland. At least the villages and castle. He would travel the lands but avoid contact with others as much as possible.

Often, he would remember the times in the world 'Soul Edge' had been devastating for years on end, with what was left of his old self. He tried not to snap at the warriors he reluctantly teamed up with there. He was always so distant, enough to the point the more anti-social members of the group would try to get him to talk, but he wouldn't budge, he seldom spoke. When he did, it was usually when he had no other choice, or maybe to give important pieces of advice to the warriors who, despite the age difference, didn't have the experience and wisdom he carried.

The first he had ended up with was a British woman in a rather revealing red suit. He found her when he tracked down one of the Soul Edge blades at sea, he appeared on the deck of a ship to find this woman being, well, raped by her blood father! He stormed right over and grabbed the immortal pirate and yanked the bastard right off of the traumatized woman who was drawn into a blank. Link beat the pirate head to toe, he left no inch without a bruise or gash. He broke every bone he could find in the pirates body who was to shocked by the sudden intrusion of his evil and wrong deed.

Link made sure to inflict as much pain as in-humanly as possible, by now the woman had become aware of her savior and watched in an empty gaze, for she felt nothing, she was completely numb, at what the considerably younger yet stronger elf-like man did to Cervantes, who was screaming in pain and anguish. There was so much blood on the pirate it was sickening. Link had cut and thrashed and beat more and more for hours on end with no sign of weariness, while twisting the pirate's limbs in ways they weren't meant to be bent. After a while of torture, Link dropped the mangled, disfigured, dissected, and _castrated_ body of the once mighty pirate down on the deck, and grabbed a spear that was lying nearby. He embedded the butt of the spear in the hull of the ship and impaled Cervantes body on it, the pirate remained alive for a few seconds later, until succumbing to eternal darkness. Link casted a powerful spell on his soul to send him to an eternity of misery and pain in the deepest reaches of hell. Link had never killed someone so violently in his hole life, which was a feat in of itself.

He glared with so much hate and malice at the corpse one would expect it to lit up in flames. Link then turned his now regular emotionless gaze to the pathetic looking and whimpering form of Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine. She appeared to be in her 20's. perhaps 24-29, Link was not for certain, nor did he care for that. She looked fearfully at him, untrusting. She was injured from typical fighting damage, though it wasn't too serious, only the injury of her assault was what was the focus of the young Elvin warrior adorned in black armor.

"S-stay back…!" She managed to squeak out above her sobs and shivering, clattering teeth. Link's expression remained emotionless, his eyes were unreadable. He slowly dropped to his knees and without taking his eyes off of hers, he unclipped his cape and wrapped it around her. Her suit was ripped and torn so much, it exposed _everything_. Link didn't so much as blush or change expression, his eyes were only focused on hers, he was searching her soul, reading her like a book, ignoring her body. Completely ignoring her attempts to back away from him, he bent down and picked her up gently. Despite the difference in height, he carried her as if she was as light as a feather. He was mildly built, and it showed through his tunic, but he was obviously stronger than he looked, a LOT stronger.

With a trembling Ivy in his hands, Link walked over to the middle of the ship and he closed his eyes, his face became a fierce expression of rage and malice, sending shivers down Ivy's spine. His head bowed and a hum was heard, growing louder, Link's stance then faltered slightly under an invisible weight, she could feel heavy magic in the air, it was so strong she almost suffocated. Link then levitated slightly off the ground causing Ivy to gasp and look fearfully around. A red aura gathered around her rescuer and grew more visible. It was in the shape of flames. Then Link's back arched to an almost spine breaking point and the gathered aura and loud humming was released in an explosive flame in all directions, igniting the entire ship in fiery hot fires of hell. The energy was so powerful she couldn't think for a moment, she was completely stunned.

Link then gathered another aura while opening his silver-blue eyes and he and her suddenly disappeared. Leaving the ship and its captain to the sea and blazing inferno.

When they disappeared, vanished into thin air, Ivy had recovered from her paralysis, to find herself in a whirling black emptiness in the hands of the 15 year old warrior. He was looking ahead and marching silently through the deep shadows. There was lights in the heavens of this realm of darkness, it was actually visions of his life. His memories, she watched in silent awe, she was in his mind, with him! '_How can this be?_' she thought curiously but made no noise, afraid he would turn and do worse then her wretched father had already done.

But her fear was misplaced.

As they walked, and Ivy had seen most of Link's life in a quick torrent of images that was displayed in a fast forward motion, Link stopped and used his right hand to keep Ivy up, she watched him cautiously as his left hand reached up and grabbed the hilt of his majestic looking sword and drew it, the sound of the metallic ring was heard in echoes around them. She became fearful, but he ignored her completely. He swung vertically in the darkness, causing a portal to open, he stepped through with Ivy clinging to his neck, with a look of shock and confusion on her bloodied face. Light engulfed them, and after a moment of Link's marching forward, unhindered, undisturbed by the light, it faded and they were standing in a forested area. The sight was beautiful and blissful. The autumn leaves flowing in the cool, chilling wind, the trees in their auburn red and orange colors, the tall grass and plentiful wildlife.

Link stood there, his silver-blue eyes scanning the surroundings, his breath sweeping gently against Ivy's skin. When he felt and saw no potential threats, he began marching forward again, still not uttering a word or glancing at the injured, violated woman in his arms. The sound of his armored feet crushing the leaves, and pounding the ground with loud heavy _thumps_.

Ivy felt exhausted and the cool, clean air and the steady and slow beating of Links heart in her ears, as well as the thumps of his armored boots marching forward at a steady pace was beginning to lull her to sleep. She tried to remain awake, but she was too tired and weak, so she finally gave in. her grip on Link's neck faltered, her head on his chest, her body going limp in his grasp.

The sudden lack of tension in the woman slightly startled the Hylian warlord. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and noted she had finally succumbed to rest.

He marched on for what seemed like hours. Taking twists and turns every now and then in the path as he traveled with an unconscious woman he doesn't even know in his arms.

His relentless marching finally came to a stop in front of an open mouthed cave in the mountain side. He strode in, this was the cave where he stayed in. He searched his memory for the name of the country that he was at, Japan. That's right. He walked for a good thirty minutes in the caverns of the cave until he came upon the room he used for his self. He raised his right arm at the stony floor, it began to liquidize. He raised his right palm and using magic, he created a stone perfectly shaped square bed to place Ivy on. Doing so, he pulled out some old sleeping bags he hadn't used in years now, and used them for a makeshift mattress. After applying that, he placed Ivy's sleeping form on it and began to heal her wounds and clean her body of any infections, curses, and blood.

He found that her blood was cursed, so he thought up of the proper spell to cleanse her life fluids. Finding one that suited the situation, he casted it after drawing strange symbols on her with some of his own blood, which he acquired by nicking himself with a knife on the finger. After the cleansing, he cleaned her injuries, and wrapped them in gauze that, again, hadn't been used in years. He removed her suit and casted another spell on it and it slowly began to repair itself.

He placed the newly repaired suit back on the side of the stone bed and left her there. He would return by nightfall, he must hunt so Ivy had something to eat.

Link had managed to hunt down a few rabbits, but he had felt a group of souls nearby. Though he didn't care to know who the group was, he changed his mind when he felt pain in one of them, rapid movement, and the clash of steel on steel. He vanished into thin air, he had to find out, for that was the only part of his old self that had yet to die in his soul.

A group of ninjas were fighting hard against one of their own. A renegade who was sent to be captured and killed, clad in a red skin tight, flexible suit, with two short katanas in her hands was weakening under every blow. She had managed to kill half of them, but the more experienced ones were getting the upper hand on her now. Her name was Taki, of the Fu-Ma clan. She aimed to throw a shuriken at one of the ninjas but stopped mid-swing in surprise when a man with pointy ears and black armor appeared in front of her, a sword in his left hand and his back to her.

All movement stopped. Everyone gazed at this newcomer, he had black armor with no designs but clips for attaching capes on his shoulder guards, he had a long black pointy hat on his head, and a handsome, stern and cold emotionless face. His eyes were closed. Taki fell to her knees, bringing the ninjas attention back to her. One of the ninjas stepped forward and spoke to Link in the Japanese language, ordering him to stand aside, but he didn't do so. His eyes shot open, frightening the group ahead with the look in them, something akin to bloody murder, exhaustion of the soul, wisdom, malice, power, and might. Silver blue eyes watched the group of Fu-Ma assassins with an empty, observant gaze.

When he didn't comply with the ninjas request, the leader moved to strike him down. Faster than anyone could see, the ninja was suddenly bleeding. The sword the newcomer carried was bloodied. It was sticking in the leader's skull, killing him instantly. The others gasped, even Taki, who was coughing up blood now.

Link ripped his sword out and back-handed the corpse out of his way. The others watched in horror as his eyes turned their empty gaze on them. They moved to retreat but he had been quicker. He struck down one of the ninjas with a horizontal swing of the Master Sword, carving right through his neck, and the others were defeated with a few powerful slashes.

He turned slowly to Taki who was barely conscious now, she gulped. He released a tired breath and marched over to her. Kneeling down before her, he read her as he read Ivy earlier. Finding her intentions clean, he scooped her up as gently as he did Ivy, earning him a small 'eep' from her. She seemed to be, maybe 20-24 years of age. But then again, he didn't care for such things.

'_What is going on! Will he kill me? What does he plan to do with me?_' Her thoughts ran wild with these questions as she felt his soul, the darkness, and bitterness in his eyes frightened her considerably. But he just ignored her horrified look and staring as he marched back to the caves. As Ivy had done, Taki eventually fell unconscious, for the same reasons, added to it was she was bleeding badly. Link expected this and so wasn't bothered by it.

Arriving in his cave, Link did the same he did for Ivy to Taki, he raised a bed of stone with magic, healed her wounds and checked for curses. He took her suit and repaired it for her with the same spell as before. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a red cape that was used for his red 'Goron' armor and tunic, which he hadn't worn in a while, and used it to blanket the fallen ninja.

As Link set her suit down on her bed, he reached over to remove her weapon. As soon as his finger touched the hilt, he drew it back as a split second image of Soul Edge's eye was seen in his minds vision. Not knowing what this meant, only that the sword was somehow connected to Soul Edge, he decided to contemplate this. The ninja didn't have an ounce of evil in her soul, she wasn't tainted when he cleansed her, so why did this blade have this negative energy? Deciding to ignore this as coincidence, he went and built a fire in the corner furthest away from the sleeping warriors.

Taking out the kills from his earlier hunt before the skirmish with the Fu-Ma patrol, he skinned and cooked the meat over the fire.

By morning, Ivy had awakened. She looked around the cave, not recognizing it, then fear struck her like a brick wall when she found herself bare. But then she noticed the gauze she was wrapped in, she didn't feel no more pain, her wounds were completely healed and gone! As if they were never there! She drew a blank in her head as she tried to think about what this all meant. She then noticed the repaired suit at the foot of the perfectly smooth marble bed she slept on. Next to the suit was a rock plate with some meat on it, and a mug filled with water.

'_Did he do this…For me?_' she thought. Ivy's thoughts were interrupted by a groan from behind her. She looked over her shoulders and noticed Taki rubbing her eyes.

"YOU!" Ivy hissed in anger. Taki immediately became alert at the sound of her voice, she blinked when she saw Ivy.

"What are you doing here? Did he save you too?" Taki asked confused, now Ivy blinked.

"How…? Oh. I see. Yes, he did. From what I will not tell." Ivy said, at first she didn't understand but then she realized it. He simply saved her after he did whatever he did to her.

Ivy then grabbed Valentine and moved to attack Taki who was easing closer to her weapons in caution. When Ivy made her move, so did Taki, they were oblivious to their…_exposed_…selves, and were about to clash blades against each other before another blade interrupted theirs.

_CLANG!_

They turned their puzzled gazes to see Link standing there with his sword in his left hand holding their blades from moving forward. He shoved their weapons off of his with such force, they were thrown off balance. They blinked and picked themselves up off the floor. Now they noticed their lack of clothing and blushed like crazy from ear to ear. They attempted to cover themselves as best as they could but they needn't worry. Link was not focused on their bodies, like before, it was their eyes he kept his gaze locked on when he looked at them. At this point, he was ignoring the flushed females and had his back turned to them.

As they recovered from their embarrassment, their weapons suddenly left them. The blades hovered around Link, circling him.

"Hey!" The two females whined in unison. They stopped themselves when Link shot them a glare that told them to be still. Apparently he wasn't happy about their attempts to kill each other, but then again, when was he happy?

"If you fools want to kill each other, then wait until later to do it _properly_." Link snapped in a quiet tone. His voice was deep, cold, bitter, and dark. They shivered at the sound of his voice, but also, for some reason, wanted to hear it more. Too bad that wouldn't happen too often.

The swords found their ways to a shelf in the wall, and Link walked over to the females. He handed each one their outfits. This was his way of telling them to get dressed. They obliged him with enthusiasm. Then, Link left them. He walked out into the forest and marched away. When the females realized he was going, they bolted after him.

They had to travel until dawn before they caught up with him.

"Wait!" Ivy and Taki shouted after him. He stopped his relentless march but did not turn to them. They panted hard, they hadn't stopped their bolt after him until now. Link waited patiently for them to catch their breath.

"You can't…Leave us…" Taki managed to say.

"We don't even… know your…name!" Ivy exclaimed breathlessly. Link remained dead-looking in the eye and face.

"And, we didn't get to thank you…_properly_!" Taki panted out, turning what Link said earlier against him whilst smirking at him. Link remained silent and unmoving, regarding them with his frightening silver-blue eyes, added to what was always seen in them, was patience and calmness as he watched them quietly.

"W-we want to join you, your looking to destroy Soul Edge, right? Then you'll need us with you…and we want to know your name." Ivy demanded. Link's gaze did not change. After what seemed like ages, with the females holding their breath, awaiting his answer, he finally spoke, for the second time.

"Link." he answered simply, his voice still the same, and devoid of emotion. Their faces brightened up and they grinned victoriously as they managed to convince him to travel with them.

Link decided he had waited in the shadows and remembered enough of the past for now.

He walked into the tower, this cursed place where he once faced off with _her_. He had been alerted of a disturbance in these ruins and was going to make sure that nothing got out.

He marched, in the same attire he had carried with him since before his quest as the Hero of Souls, and made his way to the top. He climbed numerous stairs, for several minutes.

He finally reached the room where he faced her. The one responsible for throwing Labrynna's past into chaos. He reached the statue she was sealed in. Upon arriving, he remained in the shadows. He often came here, seeking peace in the dark. His soul was tired, in pain. He was only 18, yet he felt as though he had lived for a thousand years. He didn't want the others in Hyrule, nor Nayru, the oracle of ages, even Din, the oracle of seasons, to see him like this. That was why he avoided others, he hated it when people fussed over him. That was why he wanted to leave the others in the other world as soon as possible, not wanting them to see what he had become.

Link had once hated loneliness so badly, after awhile he had to just get used to being alone. Since Navi, his guardian fairy, left him, he was never the same. After the first 3 years he was alone, he changed. He often visited Impa in the Shadow Temple and after awhile started to wonder outload how about death must be like, Impa was frightened by that subject and the look in his eye motivated her to make her decision quick, she decided to talk to him. When he refused to listen, she tried to subdue him, he ended up running away from the Shadow Temple with her on his heels as if she was going to kill him.

He managed to loose her, only hours later, the entire council of Sages had been made aware of Link's situation. To make matters worse for him, they sent word to their people to attempt and capture him. Apparently, what was changing in him was something they didn't want. Link had been so young, and it happened so fast, he was frightened. Impa led her Sheikah, with Sheik, after him. He eluded them. Nabooru's Gerudo had caught him once, though they weren't rough with prisoners anymore now that Ganondorf had been de-throned, they treated him as, surprisingly, as if he was a child of theirs, or like their lover. This only scared him further, they locked him in a room and went to inform Nabooru that they caught him trying to enter the desert.

When she arrived, she was obviously worried, and she had sent a telepathic message to Zelda, Impa, Darunia, Ruto and Saria. She was embracing him and talking some calming nonsense into his ears. He managed to get away from her and jumped out the window. Good thing the room was only on the second story, or he would have been hurt. The Gerudo gave chase, frantically. But he lost them in the woods. Impa's sheikah had managed to track him their, Sheik had found him by herself, she was 16 at the time. Though she will never admit it, she had a crush on Link, since the Imprisoning Wars, which she was allowed to remember those events because of her spiritual connection with Zelda but was released when it was over with.

Link was marching through the grassy grounds with his Kokiri's sword in hand when she found him. She tried to approach silently from behind, but a twig snapped under her feet and he turned sharply to her and after seeing her there, watching him with a determined and fearful look in her ruby red eyes, he bolted as fast as he could away from her. She gave chase, but couldn't follow him everywhere. He entered a small cavern, just large enough for him to fit in, she looked for another way in, finding none, she begged and pleaded him to come out, he ignored her frantic cries and left to the other side of the cliff.

Impa had heard Sheik's yelling and figured where Link would turn up next. She entered the cliff just in time to see him turn to her with the saddest expression she ever had seen on his face, his hat was on the ground by her feet, she picked it up, and looked questioningly at him. Her heart dropped when she realized what he was going to do.

"No, don't do it! Link, please!" She begged him. He only closed his eyes, and bowed his head. And for a long moment of silence, Impa held her breath, then he spread his arms wide and let himself fall backwards, into the freezing waters below. Any normal person wouldn't have been able to survive the drop. But after all Link had been through, he was the epitome of all things strong. Even as young as he was.

When the others had found Impa, she was clutching his hat to her chest, crying her eyes out. No one ever seen Impa cry before. But they knew why. Not long after the realization sunk in, more people, Gerudo, Sheikah, Hylian, Zora, and Gorons, joined the Sheikah leader.

Link survived though. And by the time of his supposed death, he had changed completely. He was now bitter to his core. He managed to make himself another tunic, and a hat, and with his left over Rupees, he purchased what he wore today. He kept all his old equipment, but after he turned 14, he had out-grown the Kokiri Sword. He managed to become an accomplished magic user. He was more powerful than men, elves, Hylians, any race twice his age had been, and he only grew stronger. Using dark magic to encase his aura and presence in shadows spiritually so the Sages could not sense him, he returned to the Temple of Time and drew the Master Sword from the pedestal. Since there was no crisis at the moment, and Link had become considerably more powerful than when he was during the Imprisoning Wars, the Master Sword did not send him forward or back in Time.

For years, Link had been on the road. Fighting, answering the calls and cries for help. Never resting, never stopping, growing more and more darker. He never succumbed to evil, he wouldn't allow that. But his power in darker arts and light as well had grown incredibly strong, his light side kept him from becoming the next Ganondorf, while his darker side controlled his body and mind.

Nayru and Din had received word of Link's suicide attempt, and supposed death. The two oracles were at a complete loss of words. They even fell into a deep depression, only surviving because someone who resembled him had been spotted nearby. Having an overwhelming urge to ensure it was him, they traveled out to find him, when they tracked him to the border of Labrynna and Holodrum, they paled considerably. He was alive alright, but he was definitely not the same.

He was still unaware of their presence when they tackled him to the ground, sobbing like babies. He had sensed quick movements and running feet running towards him and moved to draw his Master Sword but they got to him first. Now realizing who had 'attacked' him, he put the sword away. They stayed with him for months on end after that. The two never left his side, and often attempted to get him to tell them what had happened, why he was in exile, and why he hadn't told anyone in Hyrule he was alive. He had never really answered them vocally, so they didn't find out his intentions. When one morning they woke up, he was gone.

Though, before they could begin to worry, an arrow imbedded itself into a tree next to them. Attached to it was a message. It was from Link, it said he had felt cries of help coming from the Great Sea. He was leaving to investigate, he wanted them to return home, and also wrote that he didn't want Hyrule to know he was still alive. They, although, thought otherwise. In a weeks time, they both arrived at Hyrule castle and informed Zelda and Impa that Link was still alive. They explained everything, and they showed the note Link had left them as proof. They had kept their eyes out for him ever since.

Snapping himself from his memories, Link became aware, as he stood in the shadows, of a dark presence entering. There was a powerful gust of wind that hit the middle of the room, a dark aura gathered, the wind was blowing fiercely but Link was not effected by the powerful gusts. They only succeeded in making him look more like a god on earth.

After a moment, a woman with light greenish skin, red hair, a blue mask-like hat, similar to Link's, covered her right eye, left a bang of fiery red hair fall out, and was shaped in a scythe and wrapped around her neck, ruby red eyes, a purple upper wear, covering her shoulders and her breasts with the Gerudo's symbol on each shoulder in pale blue. She had a white dress with a dark shadow design sewn into the front with a purple piece at the top.

The woman groaned, she was sprawled on the floor, lying on her back. She opened her red eyes slowly, as she sat up she placed a hand on her temple.

"Ugh…not again…" was all the woman muttered.

'_Not…Again…? What does she speak of?_' Link mused mentally. He wondered what she meant. But despite his confusion, his face remained in its permanent-seeming stern emotionless expression.

As the woman gathered herself mentally to find out why she was released, again, she suddenly felt it. The presence of immense power and darkness, bitter, cold and remorseless. She had never felt anything like this, the aura in the room was so powerful, she wanted to run away. Her eyes became wide with fear as she felt cold and bitter eyes focused on her, she didn't want to move.

"Hello, Veran." a dark, deep, bitter, cold, and familiar voice said. Sending shivers up her spine and waves of fear into her core. She slowly turned her head and stared at the darkness.

"W-who's there…?" she asked quietly, she could see the vague light of silver-blue eyes looking down at her.

Silence.

There was a clatter of armored feet moving towards her. Out of the Darkness, came an armored hylian with the coldest eyes she had ever seen. Armored neck to toe, with a sword on his back radiating holy energy, golden blonde hair, a stern handsome face, and long pointy ears. The only thing that kept her from recognizing him was his eyes. Now, Veran was good with faces, she possessed people for Din's sake! But the inner soul of one was how she recognized others, and she didn't recognize all of this mans, only a little, not enough for her to recognize him immediately.

He stopped 4 feet away from her, staring down at her with his eyes, his head looking straight ahead, his arms crossed over his armored chest. He waited for her to gather her thoughts and see if she could recognize him.

While he watched her with his cold eyes, she tried hard to come up with a name, face, anything. The only person that stayed in her head was the 12 year old boy in a green tunic and hat, wielding a sword and shield. She gasped in shock. '_It can't be!_' She exclaimed in her head.

"L…Link? Is that…You?" She asked. The Black Knight nodded _slowly_, very eerily.

"Your memory serves you well." was his verbal response. Veran stood, shaking her head.

"How…can that be? What-" Before she could finish, he did for her.

"Happen? I changed. 'tis as simple as that. But that is not important right now. Why are you free?" He demanded darkly, but quietly. Veran only widened her eyes more, she didn't remember him being so cold and bitter.

"I…I-I don't know… this isn't the first time, the witches kept trying to bring me back, so they can brainwash me again into their service. They brainwashed me years ago before I met you or Nayru, that was why I had attacked Labrynna in the past." Veran explained. Link made no movement or comment, nor did his expression change, as this new information registered in his wise mind.

Two cackles were suddenly heard from the entrance, Link and Veran turned to see who it was, Link moved slowly, his face darkening and a demonic growl erupted from his throat, Veran looked fearful at the two ancient witches as they looked at her with sadistic grins, not noticing the Black Knight before her. Kotake and Koume were back, and Link's malice erupted in a torrent of waves throughout him, dark energy pulsed around him, it was transparent, but it made him look all the more dangerous and deadly.

"You two." he said in his dark tone. His voice snapped the two sadistic and ancient witches out of their glee and they felt a cold sweet consume them as they saw Link standing there, looking powerful enough to defeat Ganon, even if the King of Evil was at full power.

"It's that Kid! From the Imprisoning Wars! Link!" Kotake spat hatefully.

"Yes it is him. But…he looks different." Koume noted. They both shrugged when they studied him for a moment. They charged up their respective elemental spells and launched them at him. He raised both hands, absorbing the attacks, electrical tendrils attached to his finger tips and a ball of the gathered magic attack in his opened palms, he switched his palms aiming the opposite elements at the opposite casters and charged a mass amount of energy into them before releasing them.

When the attacks connected, the force was so strong it threw the witches off of their brooms to land painfully hard on the ground. They looked up and Link was standing between the two with his blade in his hand, pointing at their throats. With a swift slice, he cut them both wide open. They died with a gurgle as they chocked on their own black blood and vanished in puffs of smoke.

Link grabbed their brooms and snapped them in half with his hands before tossing the pieces aside and turning to a frightened and awe struck Veran.

"Now…What to do with you." Link mused to himself. Veran gulped.

"Your not going to send me back there are you? I really wasn't willingly serving the witches!" She protested. Link thought for a moment about what can be done with a lost sorceress.

"Very well. What do you suppose we do?" Link asked quietly. Veran thought about what she could do, and weighed her options. Veran's true conscious had always admired the young Hylian hero, and during the years after he defeated her and sealed her here, her admiration grew into a crush, then something deeper. Seeing no other reason as to why not, she decided she would accompany him wherever he went.

"I think I want to stay with you." She answered quietly. Link raised an eyebrow, she blushed at that and tried to shoo the thoughts of him away from her mind.

"Is that what you truly desire?" Link asked in a tone of warning. Veran nodded, determined about her decision. Link let out a loud breath through his nostrils and closed his eyes gently.

"So be it." Link replied.

The two had been traveling for another year, despite Link's bitterness, combined with Veran's gentleness, which was still difficult for Link to get used to, he was only able to picture her as an evil sorceress in league with the Evil King, Veran managed to not be as intimidated as most others have been in his presence, and even got him to open up to her and tell her everything from his past.

Link was now to the point that he would do anything for Veran if she asked him for it, so when the day came that Veran had decided to reveal her feelings to Link and asked him if he shared her feelings, Link though he didn't know it, had actually grown fond of her, and never having lied to her about something, he told her that he did. She smiled so happily that for the first time in a long time, Link was happy.

'_That smile…Goddesses, why do I want to see it more and more on her face?_' Link thought to himself that day. Later on, as he and Veran shared their first kiss, he realized it. He was in Love.

The two never left each others side from that day forward.

**End**

**A/N**: I really wonder as to why no one has tried this pairing before, I actually think they would do great together! I was happy on how this one story turned out, I needed to get myself to open up to new ideas for my other story already submitted and in-progress, and the ones I am working on right now. Expect another Zelda Soul Calibur crossover based on the SC related parts of this story, it will feature the same Link: bitter, cold, malice-filled, silver-blue eyes, powerful, wise, quiet, and what not. I may continue this, but for now, it is done. R&R!


End file.
